The son of a Yakuza
by cutefangirl
Summary: Jetko ( Jet X Zuko) Zuko is a 16 year old high school student, Who's just moved to Ba sing se together with his uncle Iroh. Having a bad past and a background that most people wouldn't appreciate, he keeps his true identity a secret in order to avoid trouble. Starting a new school he immediately catches the eye of the schools "player" Jet.
1. Chapter 1

"Father, please I beg you for forgiveness."

"You dishonored me."

"I didn't mean too, please father forgive me. I will never dishonor you again!"

"Look at you, so pitiful. You're a shame, you're a shame to be called my son. You've shown your disrespect and for that you shall be punished."

"No! No father please! I didnt mean to disrespect you."

"Silence! If you at least want to keep the small pride you have left, stay down and receive your punishment."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I got out of bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I can't believe I dreamed that dream again. Lately those kind of dreams keep coming. And what i mean with "those kind of dreams", is that these dreams are flashbacks from my past, it's like they keep hunting me no matter what I do. Some people would say that I should go and see a therapist or at least talk to someone about it but I'd rather not. I'm not the kind of person who likes to draw attention to myself and I dont really like to share my personal life with anyone. I mean, first off its not their fucking business. And secondly, it's not like they can do anything about it anyway. So I'd rather keep stuff like this to myself.

I walk to my bathroom and take a look in the mirror. Even if my constant nightmares would disappear it wouldn't help me forget my past anyway, since i got a big scar on my face that always reminds me of it everytime I look myself in a mirror. That's why i rather not look in mirrors unless it's necessary.

"Zuko, breakfast is ready. Hurry before the the tea gets cold!"

"Yes uncle I'm coming." I quickly wash my face with hot water and walk out to our big kitchen. This kitchen is way to big for only two people. Or really, to put it more correctly, this house is way too big for only two people. I mean it's only me and my uncle and we live in a house that contains 8 rooms beside the kitchen and our two bathrooms. My uncle said that a big house is better than a small since we had alot of stuff and it would be easier bringing guests home but we hardly ever gets any visit. So this house is just ridiculously big.

"Good morning Zuko, slept well?" My uncle Iroh asks as he prepares a cup of tea for me. I take the seat at the other end of the table.

"Good morning, yeah I did." I know I shouldn't lie to my uncle but he would just get worried and make the matter unnecessarily big and complicated. My uncle gives me a fatherly smile before he continues sipping his tea. I smile back and start eating my toast.

"Hurry and eat up so you wont be late for your first day in your new school." My uncle says. These three years that I've lived together with him we've been moving around quite alot. It's not like I have anything against it, it's just that I hate being the "new kid". Well, then again, who doesn't. Finishing my toast and my tea I thank my uncle for the food and go back to my room.

I still have yet to unpacked my stuff. So everything is still in the boxes. I open one of them that contains my clothes and picks out a couple of black jeans and a v-neck red tight t-shirt. I put them on and grabs my school bag.

"Bye uncle."

I hear my uncle reply with a mumble probably because he have his mouth full with tea. God, I think I've never met a person that loves tea more than him. That's the reason to why we just moved here. It's just that he just bought a new tea shop here in Ba sing se. So I'm gonna have to work at the shop every day after school until we have found enough employees. Then I can take off some days during each week, but until then I'm gonna have to help him as much as I can.

Outside the school

I take a look at the big building as I walk towards the entrance. This school sure is big. There are students everywhere, no matter where I go there is someone in front of me blocking my way. So I guess I should just push my way through the mass of noisy students. Finally getting inside the building I can just hope that the rest of the school isn't this crowded.

Trying to find my way to the principal's office I do my best to not bump into people, though it's really hard not to. Hearing a few "Hey, watch where you're going"s and "Out of my way"s, I find the only thing I can do is ignore them, keep walking, and try to find the right way. Not that it was an easy feat. Coming out to a wide corridor I find myself in front of a brown wooden door with a sign saying "Principal's office" on it. I walk up to the door and let out a sigh, hope this principal doesn't ask as many questions as the one in my old school. I knock lightly on the door and patiently take a step back waiting for the "Come in" or "It's open", but nothing, no response, or anything. I take a step forward and knock harder on the brown wooden door, maybe he didn't hear me. Waiting a few seconds more I slowly starts to lose my patient. I might sound like a snotty brat but I'm not a person who likes to wait to long. When I still doesn't receive any answer I turn around to walk away, maybe I can find a teacher or someone else to help me and give me my shedule. Hearing a strong and mighty vocie say "Come in" I turn back to the door and open it.

This office is huge and when I say huge I really mean it. It's probably bigger than the normal classrooms in this school or at least thats what I guess. The walls are covered in a bunch of bookcases stuffed with books from child litterature to french romance to normal school books and even more. It's like a small bookshop in here. Moving my gaze from the bookcases to the chocolate colored, medium sized desk at the back of the room, behind the desk sits a man with grayish-white, a little longer than shoulder length hair with a serious yet a soft expression.

"Erm... Are you the principal?" I ask as I don't really know what else to say

"Yes, principal Roku." The older man says eyeing me from head to toe. "And you must be the door banging hoodlum, that don't really knows what patience is.

That comment makes me feel kinda embarrassed, I'm lucky enough if I'm not blushing. "Yes, erm... Sorry about that." I mumble as I nervously scratch the back of my head. The principal seem to have notice since he gave me a soft smile and makes a gesture with his hand as a sign for me to come closer. I take a seat in the black leather chair at the opposite side of the desk from where he sat. I watch as he starts to rambles through his papers. As he finds what he was looking for, I see it's my schedule."

"Zuko, I've talked with your uncle. He's an old friend of mine, he told me about your situation and I've agreed to keep your true identity a secret, so I guess from now on I supposed to call you Li, right?

"Yes." These past three years I've kept my true identity a secret. Me and my uncle figured it would be for the best to not let anyone accept the principal's in my current schools to know my true identity since it would only cause problems if people became aware to know who I truly am.

Roku hands me my schedule and gives me a slight smile as he says. "Your first class is math, and I recommend you to get going before the school clock rings". eyeing my schedule I give him a slight nod as I stand up from the comfortable chair. He follows me with his gaze and before I reach the door his voice once again calls to me. "It's down the hall, the first door to the left".

Giving him one last nod, I open the door and step out into the big corridor once again. Only this time, it feels a bit Lonely as everyone has already rushed to their classes.

Following the directions the principal had gave me, I ended up in font of a classroom door with the numbers 323 on it. I pick up my schedule and see if it is indeed the right classroom and, as expected, it is.

Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door, in difference from earlier this morning I got an immediate response of. "Come In." I grab the door knob and press it down so the door opens and reveals an even bigger room than the principal's office. I guess I was wrong when guessing the classrooms would be smaller.

An older man with white, kinda spiky, hair walks up to me. I guess he's the teacher.

"And who might you be?" God, I hate when teachers asks that question. Don't they get informed about new students?

"I'm the new student." I say.

He lifts one of his gray eyebrows before letting a smile cross his features. "Oh right, sorry I forgot you would come today."

He smiles. "Come on in."

He steps aside for me to enter the room. Having every single student staring at me makes me wanna go right back out the classroom door again. It's not that I'm shy or anything, it's just that it's fucking annoying. Letting my gaze float over the class room my eyes stops on one guy, not just any guy. More like a guy I actually know or at least use to know. The guy seems to recognize me too since he's about to say something. Oh no don't tell me he's about to say what I think he's about to say.

"Zu-mph.. " Was the only thing he could say before I had made my way to his seat and covering his mouth with my hands.

Everyone was now staring at me in shock for my action, damn just my usual luck. Feeling how even the teacher stares at me quite confused I simply let go of the guy,'s mouth and turn around to face the teacher.

"okay Mr..."

"Li." I filled in for him.

He cocked his head to the side before finishing. "Okay Mr. Li, I'm your homeroom teacher in math. Call me mr Bumi." He says. "You may take a seat."

Taking a look over the classroom I find an empty seat in the back of the classroom next to a guy with his hair tied up like a ponytail. I walk over and take the seat next to him. He grins to me but then turn his attention back to the teacher.

Sitting, not really paying attention to what the teacher says I doze off in my own thoughts. It's not like my grades would be affected anyway. Ever since I was a kid, I've been able to memorize stuff even though I'm not really paying attention, my teachers always gets amazed by it. None of them really getting how I can the doze off during the lessons and still score high on the tests. My uncle says that it's a gift, other say It's weird, I call it genius.

Hearing how the clock rings out I stand up and start heading for the exit, only to be stopped by someone grabbing my arm. I turned around to see the same guy I had stopped from announcing my name to everyone. He just stands there holding on to my arm and waits for the classroom to empty. When the last person was out of sight he let go of my arm and smiled warmly at me.

"Zuko I knew it was you". I also smile at him, It's been so long since the last time I saw him.

"Yeah Aang. It's me" Aang and I used to live pretty close to each other. He use to live at an orphanage close to my house, so we kinda grew up together. He was my only friend since he was the only one who actually wasn't scared of me. I consider him as my little brother, yeah little brother. Aside from his short length he's also one year younger than me, He might not look like it but he's a genius, he's even smarter than me though it might be hard to believe since he has a kinda goofy personality. But thanks to his smartness, he was actually able to skip a grade.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He grins.

"I didn't expect to see you here either, did you move out from the orphanage and moved here when you started high school?"

"Actually I got adopted." he smiles as he rubs the back of his neck.

I smile back at him, when we were younger the only thing he truly wanted was to get adopted and It's kinda relieving to know that he seems to have gotten what he wanted and actually feels happy about it.

Seeing him eyeing me, he stares at me with his childish grin as he says. "But look at you, your still too short for your age."

"Shut up baldy, I'm not short Im 168 cm. You're even shorter than me." I laugh at my own childish insult.

"No, no Zuko. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a baldy anymore." He laughs as he drag his hand through his short black hair. I smile at him, I've really missed the guy.

"Aang, whats taking you so long?"

We turned our heads to the doorway and see the guy with the ponytail hair.

"Oh sorry Sokka, I'm coming." Aang turns his head back to face me. "You're coming?" He asks.

I just nod and follow him and his friend out of the room but before we were totally out of the classroom I grabbed Aang's arm "Aang, You need to promise me to not call me zuko. From now on I'm Li, get it?" I whisper. Aang gives me a questioning look before nodding in our silent agreement.

Walking in the halls Aang's friend Sokka decides to literally question us, both Aang and I try to avoid the details about our childhood. Not that Aang has anything to hide, but since he knows that I'm keeping my true identity a secret and he's such an smartass kid he figures that it would be the best to not go around and brag about our past.

Feeling Sokka place a arm over my shoulders I move my head to see his friendly face.

"So, Li from now I guess that we will hang out alot. So let's get along well, okay?" I give him a slight smile as a Yes. I'm not really a big talker but I hope he gets what my smile means. Seeing how he opens his mouth to say something more he quickly cuts himself off as he turns his head forward and let a goofyish expression overtake his face.

"Sukiii." he yells in a cheery voice and runs up to two girls, one with long brown long wavy hair, blue eyes and tanned skin exactly like Sokka and the second one with short hair, brown eyes and with a little paler skin than the other girl. I guess that the girl with short hair is the one called Suki since Sokka throws his arms around her and gives her a gentle kiss in the cheek, she must be his girlfriend or something.

"Hi Sokka." She smiles and hugs him. Sokka pecks her cheek before turning back to me.

"Li, this is my girlfriend Suki."

I nod my head towards her as a small "Hi". She smiles at me and squeezes Sokka's hand as she asks. "You're new here?"

I nod then turn my head towards the girl that kinda looks like a girl version of Sokka. Sokka seem to have notice my questioning look since he quickly hurries to say

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my sister Katara" as he put his free hand that's not around Suki's waist on Katara's shoulder.

"Hey." I say with not much effort, since i'm busy seeing how Aang's cheeks slowly turn to a light shade of pink. Heh, I guess he has a crush on her. Aang seems to have noticed that I'm starring, since he quickly turned his head to cover his flushed cheeks.

Hearing the school clocks ring, I grab my schedule from my school bag to check what my next class would be.

"What's your next class Li." I hear Aang ask from where he now stand, next to Katara.

"Biology." I fucking hate that class. What's the big deal with it anyway? So annoying...

"Great, me too." Suki chimed in, shifted her books from one hand to the other. She pecks Sokka's cheek before making a gesture towards me to follow her. The silent between us when we walk through the halls is kinda awkward since neither of us know what to say.

"So... Why did you come to this school?" she said in an attempt to break the silence, after a minute or so.

"My uncle bought a tea shop here." Her smile grew even wider and brushes some of her hair behind her ear.

"The tea shop outside the mall? The new built one?"

"Yeah, you've heard of it?" I ask as I concentrate at the door numbers, looking for the right classroom.

"yeah, actually me and Katara are planning to go there sometime." I give her a slight smile as she keep talking. "So your uncle is the owner?" She asked

"Yes, he is." I answer. "And I'm gonna work there to help him out, especially now in the beginning since he hasn't hired any employees yet." I quickly filled in.

"You know what, I think you should hire Sokka and Aang. The boys are way to lazy as it is right now." She chuckles. "And also it looks like you guys are getting along quite well. So why not right?"

"That actually wouldn't be a bad idea." I agree. We make a turn around a corner and realize that we've gone to far. Since the next room number is 381 and our classroom are supposed to be 375.

"Oh great, we're already late and now we're gonna get even more late because of me, I was so busy talking that I forgot where we were going. I'm so sorry Li, for making you come late on your first day here." she apologizes.

"No don't worry about it, I guess we both got to carried away so we forgot to check the door numbers." She gives me a small smile and turns so she stares at the long corridor we had walked through just seconds earlier.

"And it's not the first lesson I'll be late for today anyway, I was late for my first lesson too." I filled in. Her smile faded and instead she gave me a lecturing look.

"Why didn't you say so? Then we have to hurry!" she says as she grabs my arm and leads the way back to the right classroom.

As we finally stops in front of the right classroom she corrects her hair and cloths before she slides the door open.

In the front of the classroom a man with white long hair stands, he doesn't look to happy about our late appearance since he sends Suki a lecturing look.

"You're late again Suki. It's the third time this week." He says before throwing a glare at me. "Take a seat suki." She immediately runs to take a seat in the back of the classroom. I just stares at her, I guess this teacher is pretty strict.

"So you must be the new student, Li?"

I move my gaze back to the strict teacher "Yes, sir." At least someone knew that it would come a new student today...

"Sir? I guess you have some manners." He doesn't smile but I would guess that he's happy. "Not many students shows respect you know." He says as he throw a glace at the rest of the students. "Come here." I realises that I'm still standing in the doorway, I let out a silent sigh as I walks up to my teacher to stand infront off the class. The strict teacher puts his hand on my shoulder as he says "Welcome, I'm Mr Pakku, your homeroom teacher during the biology classes. I've taken a look at your grades from your previous school, they doesn't look too bad." Too bad? Is that supposed to be a compliment or a humiliation? "You may take a seat." He finishes. I turn my head against mass off students who was staring at me, almost everyone is staring at my scarr. So annoying. As I try to find an empty seat, I sees how Suki waves at me to came and sit next to her. making my way to the back of the classroom I ignore the glares some of the students sent me.

Finally end of class, I follow Suki out of the classroom. A good thing it's finally lunch, I'm fucking starving and the boring lesson that, by the way, lasted for two fucking hours have make me even hungrier. Making our way to the cafeteria we meet with Sokka's sister Katara. She smiles at me and we talk a little before we gets in the "food line". All of Aang's friends seems like nice people, it makes me so happy to know that he have people that cares about him so much. When we were kids he only had me, other kids thought that he was weird and the grown ups didn't like the fact that he had tattoos, though no one really knows where he got them or where he actually came from. They just decided to judge him and decide that he was bad influence on the rest of the kids in the orphanage. So seeing all these people care about him really makes me happy.

Finally getting our food, Suki gets a text and she pulls out her phone out of her pocket and reads the message. "Oh, we're sitting outside today." she says and put her phone back in her blue jeans. As I follows them I feel how people stares at me but soon returns to their own business except for one glare. I could feel how the person's eyes follow my every move, and I can't help but feel creeped out about it.

Seeing Aang and Sokka sitting at one of the tables with their lunch, we walk up next to them and sit. Aang smiles at me as I take the seat next to him

"So how's you first day here so far?" he asks.

"Good, I guess."

"That's wonderful, my dear new friend." Sokka's voice boomed out, as a huge grin spread across his face.

"What do you think about the teachers?" Katara asks as she put some rice in her mouth.

"I've only met two of them this far, but I guess they're alright." I answer before I start eating my food as well.

Suki let out a chuckle. "Can you believe that he actually got a compliment from Mr Pakku?" She says and covers her smile with her hand.

Sokka's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you manage that? Do you know how much I've tried to only make him smile instead of wearing that scary face of his?" He shouted.

Aang laughed. "It's true, you should have seen when Sokka brough an apple and putted it on Mr Pakku's desk and tried to give him head massage"

I laughed as I asked. "Then what happened?"

Aang kept laughing as he piped out. "He got detention for a whole month!"

"He looked tired so I thought that giving him an apple would give him more energy, and the head massage was to get his brain cells warmed up." Sokka pouted

Aang drew deep breath to calm down while Sokka kept scowling.

"Is it just me or do people stare at us?" Katara suddenly says as she throws a glace to the table next to us.

"Not at us, they stare at Li." Suki fills in. "You should have seen during biology class every single girl stared at him and from what I noticed even some guys." she says with a smirk. I feel a blush form on my cheeks as I hurry to deny it. "They didn't."

"Yes they did, don't be shy. If you don't believe me then take a look around." She smiles. I just stare down at my food, since I'm fully aware of all the glares i am receiving. I just don't see the point of brag with it. Sokka and Aang let their faces wander over the mass of students. "Yeah, she's right Li. It looks like you're the new eye candy." Aang laughs.

"Fuck!" Sokka whispers, caughting my attention.

"What?" Katara asks worriedly.

"Not good, It looks like he caught Jets eye too." Sokka said as he lowers his voice.

"Who?" I lift my eyebrow.

"Don't look,okay. But three tables behind you, sits a guy with black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and brown messy hair"

Even if Sokka just had said not to look I shifted in my seat so that I could see what the fuss were all about. And there he Is, actually kinda attractive. He sits with a couple of other guys and they were all staring at me. I notice the smirk on the so called Jet guys face before turning back facing sokka again.

"Why did you look?! Now you gave him a full view of your whole face!" Sokka panicked.

"So what,? what's the big deal?" I mumble.

"What's the big deal!?" He repeated. "Jet fucks anything that has the right look, he's a player." Sokka almost shouts.

"So?"

"Seriously, how can you not see were I'm getting with this?!" Sokka yells.

"Well I'm a guy so he wouldn't try something like that with me anyway." I calmly answer. Sokka looks like he wants to facepalm himself.

"believe me, that wouldn't stop him." Sokka says.

I let out a sigh. "Don't worry Sokka, I wouldn't let shit heads like that get near me anyway."

"Who's a shit head?"

I froze in my seat when hearing that voice right behind me, I turn my head to face the person. Now facing the person we just talked about I hear Sokka's shocked voice stutter the said persons name. "Jet..."


	2. authors note

Haha I realised first after I had posted the chapter that I had forgot to write a short note to you guys! not that it's important for you to read it, it's just that I think its a good thing to do.

Well actually I have nothing important to say right now but I do hope that you liked the first chapter of this story and keeps an eye open for it! If you didn't like it, just forget you ever read it and go on with your life haha.

Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
